Talk:Zazabi
Do the bombs do any damage to it? Metroidhunter32 00:26, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Bombs are used for escaping from it if it happens to capture you. Armantula513 01:30, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Darn I always let myself get caught because I thought that the bombs did damage. Metroidhunter32 01:56, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Just goes to show that you should never let bosses get you. Except Draygon. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:58, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oh well I shot him full of missles as he fell so he was still a very easy boss. Metroidhunter32 02:10, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Name Where did the name Zazabi come from? Metroidhunter32 23:03, 27 July 2008 (UTC) That's kind of like asking where Kraid came from or where Zeela came from, nobody really knows. I think that it may mean something in Japanese or it just sounded cool to them at the time. Parkersvx90210 23:23, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I agree it does sound Japanese at least. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] 23:26, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Who's Zeela Y'know those frog things that are in Kraids lair, and green Brinstar? Those are Zeela's. Parkersvx90210 00:06, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :"Zazabi" came from when I translated the Metroid Fusion OST tracklistings several years ago, which include the names of the bosses the music is being played for. So yeah, this guy's (japanese, at least) is Zazabi. Don't know where the heck "Pogo" came from... Anyway, "Ridley X" is "Neo Ridley", and "Yakuza" is "Gedo". No Idea where these so called "English Names" came from...Narpa 15:18, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Very interesting. Any evidence giving you the credit of the translations, Narpa? Once proved, it would definitely change around a few things in the boss listings. But.... you gotta cite your sources first. Procedure! Don't yell at the messenger! I find the name "Gedo" interesting in particular. In English, it's close to "ghetto," which has very specific gang-related ties. Since Yakuza is the name of the Japanese mafia, it's a little funny! [[User:Armantula513|Armantula''513']][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) If they are renamed I would have no problem. I usually just call them the spider or the guy that jumps everywhere. The name pogo probally comes the toy pogo stick as this guy jumps a lot. Metroidhunter32 22:15, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh wow did I phrase that badly. I didn't mean that I was the one who originally did that, I meant that that was how I myself found them. I shouldn't type when half asleep. Anyway, as for sources, I guess I would list the Metroid Fusion OST track listings, found on the Metroid Fusion OST... Narpa 00:07, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I think Pogo came from Pogo stick. Zazabi is similair in jump and look. Trace X 22:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Wha? Ok, Giant Plant. What the hell? If it's just referred to as a Giant Plant once, then we should use the other names. Speaking of, where are they from? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Prima has weird names. Move it back if you want. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 16:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to, but can you tell me if there is a heading with Giant Plant and/or if it repeatedly refers to it as a "Giant Plant"? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:37, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, is it capitalized like that? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:40, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Can we change it back? Giant Plant seems conjectural. And the creature seems to be more animal than plant anyway. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:45, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I have changed the name back for the reasons I stated above. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC)